Wicked Hearts
by Wicked Princess1
Summary: Spike and Buffy develop a relationship, while dealing with the rise of Acathla.
1. A Terrible Mistake

A Terrible Mistake  
  
Wicked Hearts  
  
Part I  
  
Author: Wicked Princess  
  
Rating: PG-15?  
  
Summary: Takes place on Season Two's Halloween. When Spike captures a bewitched Buffy on Halloween night, strange things start to happen. S/B  
  
Feedback: Please, oh, please.  
  
Distribution: Take it. Email me to tell me where it's going.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. All Joss'. Do you think that if I put him in a big jar in my basement for a month, he'd give me all the rights to the show? ;)  
  
Notes: this series stays canon for just this part, then jumps right into the Acathla Arc.  
  
Spike smiled as he led his adopted minions into the factory. The Slayer was cornered; there was no way for her to escape. He band of teenagers who often foiled his plans looked hopeless as he and is minions advanced upon them.  
  
The geeky boy was dressed in camouflage and for once looking like he knew what he was doing. The bitchy priss was wearing a skintight cat suit and acting just the way she always did. The Slayer's hair was long, brown and wavy. She was wearing a beautiful pink silk dress the kind of which he hadn't seen since he was Sired. She looked like a noble lady; like Cecily.  
  
He shook off thoughts of his past and approached his captives. "Bring the Slayer to my rooms. Chain up the others. I might be a while." His minions dragged the docile Slayer to his rooms; Spike followed at a more leisurely pace. He shooed the minions away. They threw the Slayer to the ground unceremoniously. Spike slammed the heavy door and bolted it.  
  
The Slayer was crumpled against the far wall. She huddled up against her knees as he approached. The smell of fear was rolling off in waves. Spike smiled and crouched down in front of her. The girl recognized his smile as friendly and relaxed slightly. "Are you a demon" she asked, quaking in fear, "Like the other man?"  
  
Spike smiled indulgently. Getting this bewitched child to trust him was far too easy. "I'm no demon, luv. Who's the demon man? Did he try to hurt you?" He was shocked at the almost protective feelings he was having towards his bewitched Slayer. And since when had she become *his* Slayer?  
  
The Slayer had opened her mouth to answer when someone banged on the door. Spike rose angrily and unbolted the door; throwing it open to reveal a battered minion. "Master, the other captives have escaped. Two are dead."  
  
Spike glared at the intruder. "Idiot! It doesn't matter to me, you bloody stupid minion. Go after them, you fool!" He slammed the door resoundingly, bolting it again and turned to face his Slayer, who seemed to have ignored the whole conversation.  
  
She glanced up as he paced across the floor and sat down in front of her in a cross-legged position. She marveled that anything so beautiful could be so rude. He was as thoroughly manly as she was thoroughly womanly. His skin was paler than the finest ivory; his eyes burned like sapphires. His hair, though slicked back, was the ivory of his skin and lusciously wavy.  
  
"He had brown hair. The others said he was Angel, but he is a demon! He called me Buffy. But that is not right. I am Elizabeth." She looked up at him in confusion and Spike was suddenly struck by an insane urge to comfort her.  
  
"That' right, baby. You're Elizabeth. Buffy's just a nickname people use." That must have made sense o the girl, for the creases of her frown smoothed away and she even smiled slightly.  
  
Spike rose to his feet. Buffy looked at him in a panic, afraid he was leaving her. He extended his hand to her; she scrabbled to her feet and took the proffered hand. He drew her slowly into his arms; it seemed like time slowed and stopped.  
  
The girl stifled a screech as he sank his fangs into her soft neck. Her voice faded to a moan as he drained the blood slowly from her main artery. Spike growled low in his throat. It had been nearly thirty years since he had fed off a Slayer. He purred against her neck as the sweet ambrosia of her blood rolled over his tongue. It had been a long time since he had felt ecstasy this complete.  
  
Buffy moaned in dark ecstasy. Heat flushed her body. She twined herself around Spike and collapsed bonelessly in his arms. She was steadily approaching unconsciousness as she dimly felt his fangs withdraw from her neck.  
  
Spike realized with a start that something was different. The hair that he had buried a fist in was no longer long and wavy, but short and smooth. He drew his fangs from her veins and stared down at her incredulously. The Slayer had transformed back into her former self and there was an expression of absolute bliss on her face,  
  
He took a great risk and pressed his lips against hers. Much to his shock, the beautiful Slayer kissed him back. Her tongue pressed gently against his mouth, opening it gently but persistently. Their tongues dueled fiercely; Spike slammed her up against the wall and ground up against her.  
  
Buffy groaned and shoved him back. She tackled him to the ground and straddled him with a slight gasp. She attacked his lips furiously and delved his mouth with her moist pink tongue. She flung her torso back as he slid a hand over a silk-clad breast.  
  
Then suddenly she drew back with a disgusted look on her face. It was though she was waking from a terrible dream. Her hands flew to her lips, ever so slightly smeared with own blood. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as a look of shock overwhelmed her features. She gagged and rolled off of him.  
  
"Oh, shit," Spike mumbled, wrenching away from her.  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock. "Oh, God. We've made a terrible mistake."  
  
~Fin~ 


	2. Scream

centerbScreamp  
  
centerbWicked Heartsp  
  
centerbPart IIp/b  
  
IAuthor/I: Wicked Princess  
  
IRating/I: PG-15?  
  
ISummary/I: A Season2 meeting between Buffy and Spike takes a strange turn when Spike saves Buffy's life.  
  
IFeedback/I: Please, oh, please.  
  
IDistribution/I: Take it. Email me to tell me where it's going.  
  
IDisclaimer/I: Not mine. All Joss'. Do you think that if I put him in a big jar in my basement for a month, he'd give me all the rights to the show? ;)  
  
INotes/I: Warning! This series is no longer canon and will soon be jumping right into the Acathla Arc.  
  
Buffy tucked her stake tighter against her hip and walked purposefully into Sunnydale Cemetery. She was immediately accosted by a fledgling vampire that mistook her for his first meal.  
  
He didn't put up much of a fight, already weak from hunger. But the Slayer played with him, taunting and dancing out of his reach. The vampire charged at her in a final desperate try and Buffy slammed her stake into his heart. He stared at her in shock and stumbled backwards.  
  
"Hey Slayer, whatcha doin'?"  
  
Buffy ripped her stake out her prey's chest and whirled to face the other vampire. "What the hell are you doing here, Spike," she asked in annoyance. "In five words or less."  
  
Spike glared at her. He raised a hand and ticked off words as he spoke. "Out. For. A. Walk...Bitch."  
  
Buffy sneered and started to walk away. Spike fell into step beside her. "Slay--Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
"About what, Spike?"  
  
"You know what, pet." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes; he sighed. "About what happened on Halloween."  
  
Buffy turned around to face him and sneered disdainfully at the platinum vampire. "As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened." Spike's jaw dropped in shock. "I was under the costume-y spell. I had no control over my actions."  
  
Spike stared at the righteous Slayer in shock, his dark brows knitting together. "Bloody hell, woman! Then why were you still kissin' me after your little pals broke the spell!"  
  
Buffy looked away, though her body, now attuned to him, screamed at her to let him have his way with her. Again. "Nothing happened," she ground out from between clenched teeth.  
  
Spike let out a feral growl and leapt at her. She squeaked like a frightened mouse and tried to dodge him, but the vampire was faster. Buffy struggled in vain as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to control her body's reaction to him. She failed. *Damn traitorous body, * she cursed mentally. *He'll probably try to bite me again. * Her eyes widened and she stared at him in fear.  
  
"Are...are you going to...bite me again?" Her free hand rose to her neck and touched the still tender wounds hidden beneath the scarf she wore.  
  
Spike tilted his head and pulled her closer, making their foreheads touch. Buffy whimpered quietly in dread; Spike smiled. "No," he grinned and pulled her flush against him.  
  
Buffy gasped her body reacted violently to his. She moaned in need, arms circling his shoulders, cursing herself all the while. Spike buried  
  
his face against the side of her neck, desperately struggling to keep his demon in check.  
  
Buffy tangled her hand in his sleek platinum locks, the other stroking his back soothingly. Her nails dug into his scalp and shoulder as the vampire slowly began to lick along her collarbone. His tongue was so cold against her flushed skin.  
  
Her knees buckled and she sat down heavily on the cemetery ground. Spike followed her down, laying down over her and licking his way up to her jaw. Buffy stifled a cry of delight as he finally kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
"Always figured you were a screamer, luv," he purred, pulling away from her swollen, pink lips. Buffy batted at him playfully, pulling his lips back to hers. Her mouth opened under his gentle probing and their tongues commenced battle.  
  
"Scream," Spike urged, pulling his delicious mouth away.  
  
"Okay," Buffy groaned in exasperation, "I get it already!"  
  
Spike shook his head, looking warily around. "No, scream like I'm bitin' you, luv. Some vampires are coming." He stared her at her with sapphire eyes. Buffy shifted under his gaze and looked away. He whispered huskily, "Scream like you mean it."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth and let out a gut-wrenching scream. Hurriedly, Spike pulled down her scarf and pressed his lips against her salty skin. He moaned and suckled the sealed-over wounds he had made nights before.  
  
Buffy screamed again, her voice fading into a strangled groan. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she locked her ankles together. One hand dug desperately into the cemetery turf, the other wrapped around his neck.  
  
Buffy vaguely heard the crunch of footsteps as several vampires passed them by. Moments later Spike rose to his knees, looking after the departed vamps, leaving Buffy quivering and panting on the ground. She weakly reached to pull him back, but Spike had all ready risen to his feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Go," Spike murmured, still watching the direction that vamps had gone. She remained motionless at his side. "Go, you stupid bint!" he yelled, pointing towards the graveyard exit. "Before they come back!" She stared at him, uncomprehending. "Now!" Buffy studied him, confused and shocked, then turned on her heel and bolted.  
  
~Fin~ 


	3. Something Wicked...

Something Wicked...  
  
Wicked Hearts  
  
Part III  
  
Author: Wicked Princess  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But if I lock Joss Whedon in my basement for long enough, he might give them to me. (  
  
Summary: Season 2. Spike and Buffy have realized that something is going on between them. Defying all the rules of canon, this chapter is Part I in the Acathla Arc!  
  
Author's Note: Muhahaha! Canon be damned!  
  
***********  
  
"Something wicked this way comes," Dru giggled, prancing about the mansion. Spike looked indulgently from his newspaper, smiling at the insane vampire. "Oh, Spikey, can't you smell it? Daddy's coming home!"  
  
Spike's smile faded, folding the newspaper and dropping it on the floor. "No, he's not, Princess. The all mighty Poofter is off with the Slayer. No bloody way is Angelus going to come back." Drusilla giggled.  
  
"The stars told me. They're never wrong." Her dark hypnotic eyes penetrated his sapphire ones. "Never."  
  
------------  
  
The three teens kneeled around a pentacle they had drawn on the floor. The brunette, Clara obviously ruled over the redhead, Jane, and the blond, Mary. They twittered away while Clara skimmed over a page in the heavy book she had bought at the Magic Box.  
  
Jane and Mary fell silent as Clara began to chant in an unknown language. "Letruve midana bityana herefig. Ignoc halnoc nirteran ritalin. Malay miroc deluve Angelus." A pale blue mist clung to Clara; Mary and Jane eyed each other uneasily, but remained in the circle. "Angelus!"  
  
In his apartment, Angel suddenly felt a tugging at his soul. "What the hell," he muttered. A blue mist was collecting around him; he vainly tried to part it. There was a bright flash of white light as the vampire felt his soul being ripped out of his body. He screamed in agony and fear. "Buffy!"  
  
The three teenagers stared in awe as the mist dissolved. A beautiful man stood in the middle of the circle, looking a little confused and very pissed. Jane gasped, drawing his attention to her. He smirked. "I don't know who brought me, but I'll have to thank them for the room service." He grabbed the frightened girl to her feet with a hand fisted in her red hair, and sunk his fangs into the soft skin of her neck. Clara and Mary screamed, scooting back against the walls to escape him.  
  
Angelus casually dropped his dinner and turned to face the two frightened girls. His gaze snapped to Clara. "You're the one who summoned me, aren't you?" The teenager whimpered in fear. "Don't bother denying it, I can smell the magic on you."  
  
The girl's face fell, all hope completely disappearing, her shoulders slumping back against the wall. "All right. I admit it. We summoned you. We were in the magic shop, looking in the book. We saw your picture and decided to summon you."  
  
Angelus looked at her incredulously. "Didn't you bother to even read about me?"  
  
Mary spoke up for the first time and the vampire whipped around to glare at her. "It was in Latin. None of us could read it." She motioned to the heavy book abandoned at Angelus' feet.  
  
Angelus started to laugh, the noise sharpened with a hysterical edge and picked up the book with a sneer. "A book? You summoned me because you saw my picture in a book?"  
  
Mary whimpered in fear. "Well, yeah… But you're so beautiful… We just wanted to see you in person. We…we didn't think you'd try to hurt us." Her scared expression wandered to Jane's corpse at the vampire's feet. "We're sorry, so sorry."  
  
"Well, now you've summoned me, and you're going to die." Angelus wrapped one hand around each of the girls' necks. There were two audible snaps. He laughed to himself, tossing aside the bodies, "Something wicked this way comes…"  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
